We're All In This Together
by StephDee
Summary: This story is about a show that Mr. Narumi made for Valentine's Day. Few of his students will perform, as well as Mikan. So how will the show end? Happy or sad? SxNxMxRxH
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes:**

_Hi! aLniX here... I got bored with my other story (Love and Charms). So, I took a break and did another story... (I know I'm a lame writer) You can check out my other fanfic and give me some reviews or just read this one... Hope you like it.

* * *

_

**Introduction**

Summary: This story is about a show that Mr. Narumi made for Valentine's Day. Few of his students will perform, as well as Mikan. So how will the show end? Happy or sad? SxNxMxRxH

_---_Story_---_

"Hey...!!! Hotaru, wait for me!!!" Mikan shouted and runs to Hotaru

While Mikan is chasing Hotaru, Hotaru speeds up her way to school

"Darn... Hotaru..." Mikan said to herself while she stops for breathe

Then, Mikan started to walk and saw Yuu walking, five meters away from her

She was about to run when she bumped a guy who overtakes her

"Hey... Why did you overtake me?" Mikan yelled at him

"It's your fault. You were slow." this guy said

"I'm not slow... Oh, you... You never change, Natsume..." Mikan said

"Whatever..." Natsume said and continue to walks

"Hey... I'm not finished with you..." Mikan said to him and walks his path

_Mikan's POV_

"Oh, yeah! Where's Yuu?"

As I look for him...

I bumped him again

_End of POV_

"What's wrong with you? Are you doing this on purpose?" Natsume asked her

"No... It's your fault. Why did you stop?"

"Why are you at my back, idiot?"

As usual, they fight again and again

Then they reached class together

Mikan is on Natsume's back trying to suffocate Natsume, but Natsume is too strong for her

Natsume walks in to his seat and stands

The class looked at them...

"Are you getting off my back or what?" Natsume asked her

"What? No way!!! I'm gonna kill you first!" Mikan said and pulled his hair

Unfortunately, Natsume fell and the two wrestled

The class stood up and watch them - ( _mga chismoso and chismosa_)

Mr. Narumi walk to them

"Hey, Stop it now." he said

Then, Mikan stopped and looked at Mr. Narumi

She was on top Natsume

"Aahh... This isn't what you think... Ahh..." Mikan trying to reason out

"Get off me!!!" Natume said

Natsume pushed her off

"Ok. Class, Sit down. I have an announcement." Mr. Narumi said while he pull Mikan off the floor

Natsume sits and holds his head...

"So, Did you tell her yet?" Ruka asked

"What do you think...?" Natsume said

"I think not..."

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Why don't you slow down... It isn't the end of the world yet..."

"Yeah but..."

"Ruka... Why don't you do it?"

"Huh?"

"It's great if you would tell her personally."

"Yeah, but I'm scared... I don't know..."

"Don't worry. Whatever that idiot is going to tell you I'm here by your side..."

"I know..."

"So don't be scared to confess your feelings, Ruka..."

"Yeah, you're right. I should be doing the work not you."

Natsume looked at the window

_Natsume's POV_

"Why can't I say to Mikan that Ruka likes her...?

Is it because I like her too?"

I looked at Ruka writing

and later on, I looked at Mikan and I caught her staring at me and changed her attention...

"What was that all about?"

_End of POV

* * *

_

---

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

"Man... I was caught...

But, anyway, that guy wouldn't be that interested."

I open the last page of my notebook and stares at the words written there...

The words were... I love you, Natsume... Natsume...

"These words were always been repeated in my heart.

When will he like me...?

When will I say these words to him?

What a bummer?!"

I said that while I my head goes down like I fainted

"Mikan..." Mr. Narumi called

"Whoops... he noticed me!"

_End of POV_

"Yes?" Mikan asked

"Are you alright?" Mr. Narumi asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Ok... Anyway, Like I said I have an announcement. Valentine's Day is about to come. I made this program named "We're All In This Together", even if our time is short, half of all of you will perform..." Mr. Narumi said

"But... We have one day to go before that day." Sumire said

"C'mon... We can do it. Okay, who's in it?"

Sumire and the "Natsume-Ruka Fans Club" raised their hands

"Okay, Who else?" Mr. Narumi asked

No one else raised their hands

"Than, I'll choose... Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Koko, Nonoko and Mikan."

"What?!?" Mikan yelled

"Don't worry. You'll do just fine..."

Natsume and his boys stands and was about to walk out

"Oh, wait Natsume... I will choose you and you're boys. Okay?"

"What?!?" the guys said

"Whatever!" Natsume said and walks away

"Okay, that's all!" Mr. Narumi said

------

Then, the next day came and they rehearsed all day...

Even Natsume rehearsed in a corner but he didn't practice with the class watching...

------

After that, Ruka and Natsume have a little chitchat

Then, Ruka walks to Mikan

"Mikan..." Ruka called her

"Yeah?"

"I have something to say to you..."

"What is it?"

"Uhmm..."

"..."

"You see..."

"..."

"I... I..."

"I... what?"

"I... I love you!"

Mikan was shocked and Ruka couldn't even look at her

"Ruka..." Mikan said

"...ah..."

"I'm sorry... but you see... I love another guy and..."

"I'm fine, don't worry! I know. It's Natsume. Right?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw this..."

Ruka handed out her notebook while Mikan blushed

"Please take care of Natsume..." Ruka said while he smiled

Mikan hugged Ruka

Natsume saw this and smiled, thinking that they are now in a special relationship

Ruka saw Natsume walking out of the room while Natsume was behind Ruka...

Natsume frowned

_Natsume's POV_

"Now, they're happy.

I shouldn't loved her.

I hope you take care of Mikan, I know you will, Ruka!"

_End of POV_


	2. I Believe

**Chapter Two- I Believe**

_Natsume's POV_

"Now, they're happy.

I shouldn't loved her.

I hope you take care of Mikan. I know you will, Ruka!"

_End of POV_

Natsume walked out while Hotaru walked in

"Click!"

Mikan and Ruka stared at Hotaru and a few seconds later, they chased Hotaru around the room

Yuu entering the scene was a little bit confused

"Uhmm... What's happening here?" Yuu asked

"We'll gonna kill you, Hotaru..." Ruka and Mikan said

"Oh, really?" Hotaru said and an invention chased the two...

"Are you not going home yet?" Yuu asked

"I am." Hotaru said, "Let's go!"

"We're not finish with you yet!!!" Mikan said

"I'll have a revenge on you, Hotaru" Ruka yelled which made the Robot explode

**"BOOM"**

"What happened?" Yuu asked again

"It's because of the sound vibrations..." Hotaru said, "Ok, Let's run."

Hotaru runs and drags Yuu while Ruka and Mikan chased her

So while they're playing tag, Natsume was in his room.

He was lying on his bed and was staring blankly at the ceiling

_Natsume's POV_

"Why did I even loved her?

She's not special

She's not really that smart nor that pretty...

I guess...

The fact that...

She always smiles...

makes me...

an idiot!!!"

Then, I threw my pillow at the ceiling.

_End of POV_

Then, Valentine's Day came...

8:00 a.m

"We have seven more hours to go before the show... So let's rehearse." Mr. Narumi said

"Teacher, who are our audience?" Sumire asked

"Secret. Anyway... Let's rehearse first... Yuu as the president, you'll be the host with Hotaru and Nonoko will be the co-host."

"What?!?" Yuu said, "I don't know what I'll say!"

"Don't worry. You'll do well. Just read this." Mr. Narumi said and handed them each a two-piece of index cards

"Huh?!?" Yuu reacted, "You expect as to do well..."

"Yeah..." Nonoko supported him, "It only says here to "Do your best!"

"So why don't you 'do your own'?" Mr. Narumi replied and pushed them aside

So they rehearsed and their final rehearsal is about to end...

2:30 p.m.

"Okay... So this is how it works... 3-4:00 We'll make them wait while they listen to some music.

While all of you get dressed and make up

4:00-40 We'll start our assembly.

4:40-5:00 We'll make some announcement and our opening song.

5:00 That's when the show will start...

It will be started by Yuu, Hotaru and Nonoko. Then..." Mr. Narumi said and continued his blabbing...

And the students were (almost or already) sleeping...

"Then, it will be Ruka and Hotaru, then, Mikan and Ruka..." Narumi was about to finish

"Wait... I thought Mikan and Ruka will do the last song?" Sumire asked

"Well, Someone pleaded me..." Mr. Narumi replied, "Where was I...?"

_Sumire's POV_

Who could've pleaded him?

_End of POV_

2:50

"Ok... That's all...! Huh?" Mr. Narumi said and was a little bit shocked about the students sleeping

"Was that too long?" Mr. Narumi asked to himself, "Time to wake up!"

"What?"

"Is he finished yet?"

"I wanna sleep some more..."

the class said

"Mikan... Wake up! You're drooling!" Hotaru said and slapped her face

"Ok. Here's some chocolates to wake you up!" Mr. Narumi said while he holds a box of chocolates

Then, Time passed and it was already 4:40

_**At the Stage**_

**Mr. Narumi** Hi! I'm Mr. Narumi- the adviser of this class. Just some few reminders before the show starts... Please behave while you're in your seat. And we recquire clapping not shouting... But if you like you could shout... a bit low. So, please wait for a few minutes.

_**At the Backstage-**__Dressing Room_

"Hey, are we ready yet?" Yuu asking

"No, My hair isn't finished yet..." Mikan said

Hotaru pulled her hair

"Of course, you'll sing later..." Hotaru said while she fixes her hair

"Well, don't pull it!"

Then, Hotaru finishes her duty and eats a bar of chocolate. Them, Ruka comes in

"Uhmm... Mikan, Have you told him yet?" Ruka asked

"Nope, not yet. I don't know if I can ever aproach him."

"Does Hotaru know as well?"

"Ahh..."

"What? Is there something I have to know?" Hotaru asked

"Ahh... None." Mikan said and dragging Ruka out of the dressing room

_Hotaru's POV_

She's hiding something from me...

Are those two...?

_End of POV_

Then, Hotaru walked out the room

_**At the Stage**_

**Yuu**: Good evening, everybody! I'm the president of this class and your host.

**Hotaru**: I'm Hotaru. I'm one of the officer of the class and another host.

**Nonoko**: While I'm Nonoko. I'm a student here and another co-host. So, Why don't we begin this with an opening performance of our host and hostess and some of the Class B dancers.

* * *

**"I Believe"-**_Yolanda Adams_

**Hotaru:** They said you wouldn't make it so far a a

And ever since they've said it its been hard

But never mind that night'cha had to cry

Cause you had never let it go inside

**Yuu: **You worked real hard and you know exactly what you want and need so believe

And you can never give up

You can reach your goals

Just talk to your soul and say

**Hotaru: **I believe I can _(dancers then enter)  
_

I believe I will

I believe I know my dreams are real

I believe I'll stand

I believe I'll dance

I believe I'll grow real soon and

That is what I do believe

**Yuu: **Your goals are just a thing in your soul aha

And you know that your moves will let them show

You keep creating pictures in your mind

So just believe they will come true in time

**Hotaru: **It will be fine leave all of your cares and stress behind and

Just let it go

Let the music flow inside against all the pain

Just start to believe _(Nonoko joins the dancers)_

**Yuu: **I believe I can _  
_

I believe I will

I believe I know my dreams are real

I believe I'll stand

I believe I'll dance

I believe I'll grow real soon and

That is what I do believe

--- Rap passage --- Dancers ---

**Hotaru: **Never mind what people say

Hold your head high and turn away

With all my hopes and dreams I will believe

Even though it seems it's not for me

**Yuu: **I won't give up, I'll keep it up

Look into the sky

I will achieve all my needs

I will always believe

**Hotaru and Yuu **_(they will dance as well)_I believe I can

I believe I will

I believe I know my dreams are real

I believe I'll stand

I believe I'll dance

I believe I'll grow real soon and

That is what I do believe

**Hotaru: **I believe I can

I believe I will

I believe I know my dreams are real

**Yuu:**I believe I'll stand

I believe I'll dance

I believe I'll grow real soon and

**Hotaru and Yuu:** That is what I do believe...

That's it!

Then, the audience applauses, especially Hotaru's fans

* * *

**_At the Stage_**

**Yuu:** We'll be back, so don't go away...

_**At the Backstage**_

"Man, They're good..." Mikan praised the two

"Yeah..." Ruka said

Then, Natsume walked to Ruka...

"Hey, Natsume. Mikan has something to tell you..." Ruka said to Natsume

"What is it, little girl?" Natsume asked

"Uhmm... you see..." Mikan being really nervous and bows her head, "I..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: 

_Sorry, I have to cut it... Don't worry I'll do the next chapter real soon! Take Care!_


	3. Dreaming of You, My Boo!

**Chapter Three- Dreaming of You, My Boo!!!**

"Uhmm... You see..." Mikan said, "I..."

"Your wasting my time." Natsume replied and turned his back

"I love you!!!" Mikan shouted

Everybody looked at her and Yuu walked near her

"Mikan, who are you talking to?" Yuu asked

"What?" Mikan said while looking for Natsume, "That jerk!!!"

While on a corner, Natsume was listening to his iPod

Ruka sat next to Natsume, and Natsume turned down the volume

"Natsume, Why did you left her again?" Ruka asked

"What do you mean?" Natsume said and looked at Ruka, "Fine. Next time, I'll wait for her... for a minute."

Then, Natsume turned the volume higher

_Ruka's POV_

Oh, Natsume...

You were always there waiting for her.

You were holding on... that someday she'll love you...

like you love her, now.

You...

You are destined together... forever.

_End of POV_

_**At The Stage**_

**Yuu and Nonoko:** We're back!!!

**Hotaru:** To continue, Here's a song that will cheer our valentine a little. Here's Yuu and Nonoko with Dreaming of You.

_While they're performing, Mikan, at the dressing room, is down in the dumps trying to recall the moments of Natsume with her.

* * *

_

**Dreaming Of You-**_Selena_

**Nonoko:** Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that, somewhere, you are  
Thinking of me, too

**Yuu:** 'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room,

**Yuu and Nonoko:** Dreaming about you and me...

**Nonoko:** Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
**Yuu:** If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

**Nonoko:** I just wanna hold you close; but, so far  
**Yuu and Nonoko:** All I have are dreams of you  
**Yuu:** So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much

**Yuu and Nonoko:** I love you

**Nonoko:** Yes, I do

**Yuu:** I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
**Nonoko:** And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me

---Instrumental---

**Nonoko:** Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
**Yuu:** And said, "I love you."  
**Nonoko:** I love you, too

**Nonoko and Yuu:** Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly

**Yuu:** Dreaming with you tonight  
_Vocals:_ (With you tonight)  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
**Nonoko:** And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
_Vocals:_ (Rather be)  
**Yuu and Nonoko:** Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly  
_Vocals:_ (I'll be dreaming)

* * *

Then, the audience clapped their hands 

_**At The Backstage**_

_Mikan's POV_

"Should I tell him?

But he keeps snobbing me...

I hate him when he's such a jerk...

I think I'll buy some Baka-gun...

To teach myself not to love him anymore..."

Then Koko entered

"Oh, no... I'm in trouble"

I stood and I was about to go when...

_End of POV_

"What a weird Valentine's Day..." Koko said and sat down, "Valentine's Day is to celebrate love, not... _HeaRT-BReaKS_!!!"

"I'm too late..." Mikan said and sat down beside Koko.

Koko put his hand on Mikan's shoulder

"Don't worry. I'm at the same situation as you do." Koko said

"Really?"

"I can't say to Anna that I want her to be my Valentine..."

"Oh..."

"We'll figure this one out. Saint Valentine will help us..."

"Do you know the legend?"

"It wasn't a legend. It's true."

"Oh..."

Then, Hotaru mentioned Anna's and Koko's name at the stage...

"Well, That's my song number. Goodluck! Bye."

"Bye!"

_**At The Stage**_

**Yuu:** This song is My Boo.

**Nonoko:** Hope you like it!

* * *

**"****My Boo****"**  
Usher feat. Alicia Keys

**Koko intro:**  
There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

**Anna intro:**  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock

**Koko Verse:**  
Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

**Koko (**Chorus  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

**Anna:**  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

**Anna Verse:**  
Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

**Koko (**Chorus  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
**  
Anna:**  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

**Koko:**  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

**Anna:**  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

**Koko (**Chorus  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
**  
Anna and Koko:**  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock

* * *

**Hotaru:** What a great song... 

**Yuu:** So next is our special guests...

**Nonoko:** So stay tuned...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_I hope you liked it!!! Anyway, I forgot to thank who gave me reviews. __**THANK YOU!!!**_


	4. Especially For You

**Chapter Four- Especially For You**

Koko and Anna walked in their dressing room,

"Ah... Koko..." Anna called him

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He asked

"Can I be... your Valentine?" Anna blushed

While Koko was blushing tomato red, Outside the room was Sumire looking for something

"S... Sure!" Koko said

Koko was about to hug Anna when Sumire enters the room and pushed Koko aside

"Where is it?!?" Sumire asked terribly

"What are you looking for?" Anna asked

"My... Oh, there it is!!!" Sumire pointed, "Here's my brush! Ok. Like your song number!"

"You pushed me this hard for..." Koko growled

Sumire walked out and slammed the door

"A... stupid brush." Koko continued

"See you later." Anna said to Koko and walked out

Then, Mikan walked in and saw Koko blushing with a big smile

"So, I'm the only one who's all alone this Valentine's Day. Huh?" Mikan said while she bowed her head

"Now, Don't worry. Saint Valentine will help you like it help me, but..." Koko said

"But what?" Mikan asked

"If you think that Saint Valentine won't help you, Praying to Aphrodite (Greek Goddess) and Cupid is your another option."

"Nice advice." Mikan said and sat down

"Okay, See you later." Koko walked out the room and then, Yuu entered

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Yuu asked

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Hotaru walked in

"Mikan..." Hotaru called her

"Yeah...?"

"You're hiding something from me..."

"Oh... You notice..." Mikan said while she puts her hand in the back of her head

"Oh, I know! It's about what happened earlier." Yuu said

"What happened earlier?" Hotaru asked

"Mikan shouted three sweet words."

"For who...?"

"It's for..." Mikan said while her bangs hides eyes, "It's for Natsume..."

"Natsume?!?!" they shouted

While outside the backstage, Sumire and the 'Natsume-Ruka fans club' was at the door listening

Not long, the door fell

"C'mon, Get out of here..." Hotaru said

"No way!!!" the 'Natsume-Ruka fans club' shouted

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me... I mean us... what's happening?" Sumire said

"I said... out." Hotaru said and another machine appeared and drive them away...

"Anyway, It's time to go... We'll talk this later, Why don't you watch for a while?" Yuu said

"Okay, Who is our special guest?" Mikan asked

"You'll see."

_**At The Stage**_

Then, a certain song ended

**Nonoko:** Now, it's time to show you all who's our special guest.

**Yuu:** Their from the Middle High School.

**Hotaru:** They are Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada.

**Nonoko:** There song is Stik Wit U...

**Yuu:** Coming up next is Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga

* * *

**"Stickwitu"- **Pussycat Dolls

**Misaki:** I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
**Tsubasa:** Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say

**Vocals:** (Hey)

_Chorus:_  
**Misaki:** Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
**Tsubasa:** Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
**Misaki:** You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
**Tsubasa:** Nobody ever made me feel this way  
**Misaki and Tsubasa:** I must stick with you.

**Tsubasa:** I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
**Misaki:** See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
**Tsubasa:** I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

_Chorus:_  
**Misaki:** Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
**Tsubasa:** Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
**Misaki:** You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
**Tsubasa:** Nobody ever made me feel this way  
**Misaki and Tsubasa:** I must stick with you.

**Misaki:** And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

**Tsubasa: **So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

_Chorus:_  
**Tsubasa:** Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
**Misaki:** Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
**Tsubasa:** You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
**Misaki:** Nobody ever made me feel this way  
**Misaki and Tsubasa:** I must stick with you.

_Chorus:_  
**Tsubasa:**Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.

**Misaki: **You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

**Misaki and Tsubasa:**Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

* * *

Mikan was clapping her hands

Then, Natsume appraoched her

"Polka-dots..." Natsume called

"What...?!" Mikan growled

"Anyway..." Natsume said while he looks at the other side, "My song is near... The song is... It's for you..."

Then, Natsume walks away

"Natsume..." Mikan called him

"Later!"

Then, the spotlight shines to Ruka

And a group of girls comes

All the girls start screaming and waving their hands

Even the animals were there, as well as Little Big Chick...

* * *

**Beautiful Soul Lyrics**-Jesse McCartney

Chorus

**Ruka:** I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But im just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah.

* * *

All the girls were screaming out their lungs out...

_**At The Backstage**_

Ruka walked in the backstage

"You were awesome!" Sumire praised him

"Yeah, You were amazing!" Mikan said

"That song... is for you." Ruka said to Mikan

"For me?"

Then, Sumire walked out with a big frown...

"Hey, You have a beautiful soul, right?" Ruka said

Mikan smiled and caught Natsume looking at the two of them and walked in the stage

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked

"Natsume said that his song is for me, too..." Mikan said

"Oh... So why don't you listen?"

"I will!" Mikan said and runs to the entrance to the stage

Ruka looks at her and Hotaru walks beside him which made him a little bit shocked

"Jealous?" Hotaru asked Ruka

"No... I'm not."

"Ruka..." Mikan called him

"Yeah...?"

"Look at the crowd there..."

Ruka walks near to her

"That's a lot... of girls." Ruka said

"Ye... Hey... What are you trying to say?"

"No... That has no meaning... It's a fact you know."

_**At The Stage**_

**Yuu:** Presenting... The guy that we all have been waiting, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga.

The crowd cheers (for a 60 percent)

The spotlight was on again,

**Nonoko:** With a personal choice of a song, Just So You Know.

It shines to Natsume which made the simple program to a hard-core concert

The crowd cheers again (with an 80 percent)

(Like Hell, YEAH!!! Aahh ... Excuse me... Continue with the story...)

* * *

**Just So You Know**-Jesse McCartney 

**Natsume:** I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Chorus:

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to hide the feelings

And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Chorus

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me

And I'm wondering why I've waited so long

Looking back I realize

It was always there just never spoken

I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Chorus

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know

* * *

Then, the crowd cheered like they were really in a concert (101 percent)

_**At The Backstage**_

_Mikan's POV_

That was...

for me...?

_End of POV

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

_To all the readers... especially to Natsume's fans... I'm so sorry for making Natsume an idiot here...!_

_Thank you, __Chimeiteki Ai __for opening my eyes. Thank You: __hannahfinella-chan, ladalada, funny sakura, Leenstarz, Chimeiteki Ai, kaYeYe, tunaness, PaulaBlossom143__, for giving me reviews..._

_**THANK YOU!!!**_


	5. Where Can I Find You?

**Chapter Five- Hot Boys are Cool...!**

_Mikan's POV_

That was...

for me...?

_End of POV_

"Okay, Got to go..." Ruka said and walks in the stage

"Oh, right! I forgot... They'll have a duet." Mikan said to herself

_**At The Stage**_

Then, the lights shines wonderfully at Ruka and Natsume

The Natsume-Ruka Fans Club goes crazy with their eyes as hearts

The music starts...

* * *

**"Shut Up"- **Simple Plan

**Ruka:** There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
**  
Natsume:** You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

**Ruka:** It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

**Natsume:** It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

**Ruka:** So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
**Natsume:** Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
**Ruka:** Step up, step up, step up  
**Natsume:** You'll never stop me  
**Natsume and Ruka:** Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

**Natsume:** There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

**Ruka: **You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

**Natsume:** You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

**Ruka:** It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

**Natsume:** So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
**Ruka:** Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
**Natsume:** Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
**Ruka:** Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
**Ruka and Natsume:** Is gonna bring me down

**Ruka:** Will never bring me down

**Natsume:** Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

**Ruka:** So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

**Natsume:** Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

**Ruka: **Bring me down  
_Vocals:_ (shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me down  
_Vocals:_ (shut up, shut up, shut up)  
**Natsume: **Bring me down  
_Vocals:_ (shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me down

**Ruka:** Shut up

**Natsume:** Shut up

**Ruka and Natsume: **Shut up!!!

* * *

Then, the girls screams like they had seen a flying monster or something 

**WwWwWwWaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaHhHhHhHhhH!!!!!!!!!**

Natsume and Ruka was about to enter their dressing room

And Mikan was about to touch Natsume's shoulder when a bunch of girls hit her and stepped on her

"What happened...?" Mikan asked to herself and saw Hotaru and Yuu

Hotaru and Yuu helped Mikan stand up

"Are you alright?" Yuu asked

"Not really." Mikan replied

"Mikan... Remember, Natsume and Ruka are not just any ordinary students in this academy." Hotaru said

"I know... but I just want to know something..." Mikan said and looks at them with a lot of girls around them...

"Why don't you just wait for Natsume to burn them all up when he's not in his mood...?" Hotaru said with a loud voice

The girls heard it and looked at Hotaru...

"Yeah... look at Natsume..." Yuu said

Then, the girls looked at Natsume

And Natsume had a serious look in his eyes which made the girls say:

"We'll see you later..."

"Yeah, I hoped you liked our banners."

"We'll gonna..."

But before they were finished, the banner they made was on fire which made them all run outside.

Nastume looked at Mikan and enters their dressing room

"Natsume..." Mikan called him

But Natsume chose to slam the door and locked it

Mikan is knocking real hard on the door

"Natsume... open this door. Let's talk... Natsume, open it." Mikan yelling and repeating these words outside the door

Then, Mikan gave up and kneeled in front the door, crying

"Natsume..."

Hotaru placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder and shooked her head as a sign of "No"...

Then, they took Mikan outside

While inside the room,

"Natsume, why didn't you open the door?" Ruka asked

"Why didn't you opened it? She's your girlfriend!" Natsume answered back

"No, she isn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"She loves another guy... She loves you!!!"

"What...?"

"She's been telling you this all night, but you wouldn't listen. You keep snobbing her."

"But... How about..."

"No... I only like her. Like and Love are different."

"But I'm too late. Our next number is coming up next."

"You're not late. The show isn't ending yet. Go..."

Natsume nodded as a positive sign

Natsume rushed and opened the door and looking on his left and right...

Looking for Mikan.

Natsume was about to go outside where Mikan is but...

their dance number is next.

Natsume runs to the entrance to the stage while Mikan walks in again to the backstage

_**At The Stage**_

Yuu and Hotaru walked in the stage.

Hotaru went on the side while Yuu at the center with the other guys

**Nonoko:** Now, let's pause for singing and go dancing.

**Hotaru:** Here are the boys of Elementary Class B with the song Yeah.

_**Song: **__Yeah-Usher_

Then, the girls go applauding and shouting for Natsume and Ruka

_**At The Backstage**_

After that number, They all went to their dressing room.

"So, did you find her?" Ruka asked

"No..." Natsume said with a really sad face, "Where is she...?"

"Why don't you just wait for her number?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Natsume got out and Sumire walks near to Natsume

Sumire just stares at Natsume...

"What are you looking at?" Natsume asked

"Something is not right."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Maybe it's just my imagination. By the way, my song is for you."

"Whatever. Have you seen Mikan?"

"No... Why don't you check on her dressing room?"

"Yeah, thanks."

And Natsume runs off while Sumire blushes

_Sumire's POV_

"Oh my gosh!!!"

Then, my view turned into great sparkles and swirls

"Did he just said thanks to me!?!?!

I must be dreaming..."

_End of POV_

"Sumire... Sumire..." Yuu trying to wake up Sumire from her dream

Then, Yuu touched her shoulder and Sumire woke up

"What the hell do you want?!" Sumire asked terribly (i think scary is the best word)

"Ahhh... Your... Your number is next. Please get... ready." Yuu said while he hides behind Hotaru

"Oh, okay..." Sumire replied and walks near the stage

_**At The Stage**_

**Nonoko:** Okay, Now it's time to get a charge-up from Sumire...

**Sumire:** Just start with the music!

**Nonoko:** Uhmm... okay.

(NRFC means Natsume-Ruka Fans Club)

* * *

**Girlfriend-**Avril Lavigne

**Sumire:** Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
**NRFC:** No way No way  
**Sumire:** I think you need a new one  
**NRFC:** Hey Hey You You  
**Sumire:** I could be your girlfriend

**NRFC:** Hey Hey You You  
**Sumire:** I know that you like me  
**NRFC:** No way No way  
**Sumire:** No, it's not a secret  
**NRFC:** Hey Hey You You  
**All of them:** I want to be your girlfriend

**Sumire:** You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother f---ing princess _**aLniX:**__ You're so right!!!)_  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

**NRFC:** Hey Hey You You  
**Sumire:** I don't like your girlfriend  
**NRFC:** No way No way  
**Sumire:** I think you need a new one  
**NRFC:** Hey Hey You You  
**Sumire:** I could be your girlfriend

**NRFC:**Hey Hey You You  
**Sumire:** I know that you like me  
**NRFC:** No way No way  
**Sumire:** No, it's not a secret  
**NRFC:** Hey Hey You You  
**Sumire:** I want to be your girlfriend

**Sumire:** I can see the way  
I see the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again

So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again

Because...

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

**NRFC:** Hey Hey You You  
**Sumire:** I don't like your girlfriend  
**NRFC:** No way No way  
**Sumire:** I think you need a new one  
**NRFC:** Hey Hey You You  
**Sumire:** I could be your girlfriend

**NRFC:**Hey Hey You You  
**Sumire:** I know that you like me  
**NRFC:** No way No way  
**Sumire:** No, it's not a secret  
**NRFC:** Hey Hey You You  
**Sumire:** I want to be your girlfriend

**Sumire:** In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

**Sumire and NRFC: **In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
**  
Sumire:** Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

**NRFC: **No Way

**Sumire:** Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

**NRFC: **Hey Hey You You

**Sumire:** I don't like your girlfriend

**NRFC:**( No Way!)

Sumire: No way No way

**NRFC:**I think you need a new one

**Sumire:** (Hey!)

**NRFC: **Hey Hey You You

**Sumire:** I could be your girlfriend

**NRFC: **(No Way!)

**Sumire:** Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me (Now Way!)  
**NRFC: **No way No way  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
**Sumire:** Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)

**All of them:** Hey Hey!

* * *

**Yuu:** What a great performance... Hehe... 

**Nonoko:** Coming up next is a number about friendship

**Author's Notes:

* * *

**

_aLniX here... I just want to thank the new reviews from some of our readers... _

_Thank You, Pink Fire101 and butterfly321!!!_

To: Chimeiteki Ai

Don't worry about the Song Number of Ruka and Hotaru,

Cause there will be one.

And... You'll get my message soon... or someday...

Anyway, Thanks!

_I want to know if you liked it. So please give me those reviews if I really deserve it. You can even share your ideas with me..._

_Your ideas will come up next or later..._

To: butterfly321

Your idea about the song is...

I think, will come up at Chapter Six

So please wait for it...

_**THANK YOU!!!**_


	6. Best Friends Forever

**Chapter Six- Best Friends Forever**

Mikan is seating at the stairs at the entry of the backstage

"Hey, Here you are!!!" Ruka said to Mikan

"Oh, Ruka..."

"He's been looking for you..."

"Who?"

"Natsume..."

"Natsume? Why?"

"He knows..."

"You told him..."

"Yeah... Sorry..."

"What's his reaction? What did he told you? Does he feel the same too...?"

"Aaahhh... Just wait a minute. Calm down, first."

"So he doesn't..."

"No... Uhm... Actua..."

"Mikan..." Sumire shouted, "You're up next!!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mikan said to Sumire

Mikan stood up and walked in again with her head bowed

In the entrance to the stage,

"Hey, Natsume!!!" Koko called him

"What's up?"

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm waiting..."

"Oh... Wait, do you...?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"Aahh... Got a problem with that?"

"No... She was just looking for you... a minute ago..."

"So where is she?"

"She went outside."

"Outside?!? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she's outside."

"Okay, thanks."

Then Natsume ran and passed Mikan's dressing room, where now Mikan is...

Mikan went out of the room and Natsume went out of the backstage

"Where are you?" Mikan and Natsume said at the same time

Mikan entered the stage while Natsume kept looking and wandered far

_**At The Stage**_

**Yuu: **Here are Mikan Sakura who will sing and Mr. Narumi who will play the piano.

**Hotaru: **With the song, A Thousand Miles.

**Nonoko:** Later is a duet of the greatest best friends ever in our class.

Mr. Narumi then started to play the piano.

* * *

**A Thousand Miles**- Vanessa Carlton

**Mikan:** Making my way down town

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you... tonight

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in

Your precious memory

Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by,oh

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you... tonight

And I, I don't wanna let you know

I, I drown in your memory

I,I don't wanna let this go

I, I've fallen...

Making my way down town

Waking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time, would pass us by

Cause you kow I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

If I could just hold you... tonight

* * *

Then, Mikan and Mr. Narumi entered the backstage and the crew rushed in their front 

"That was great!!!" Anna praised Mikan

"Yeah, it was amazing." Mr. Narumi said to Mikan

"You did well, too." Mikan replied to Mr. Narumi

"You think so..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, Did anyone saw Natsume pass by?" Sumire asked

"Yeah, I did. He's...," Koko said and looked at Mikan, "Uh-Oh..."

"Why?" Mikan asked

"He's outside!!! Oh, man... He was looking for you but I didn't know that..." Koko paniced

"What!?!"

Mikan was about to run but Hotaru stopped her by holding her hand

"Let me go..." Mikan said

"Calm down, Mikan. Why not use your head first?! We have a show going on here..." Hotaru explained

"Yeah, she's right. We can't just stop here." Yuu said

"Yeah... The show must go on." Anna said

"Don't worry, Mikan. Natsume will be back soon." Mr. Narumi said

"Is there something that I don't know here?" Sumire asked

"No...!!!" they all said

"Anyway, It's Hotaru's turn to sing..." Nonoko reminded them

_**At The Stage**_

**Yuu: **Now here's a song that expresses how important your loved one is...

**Nonoko: **Performed by Hotaru Imai.

* * *

**If I Ain't Got You**- Alicia Keys

**Hotaru:** Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

Some people search for a fountain  
The promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them

Hand me a world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be?  
With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

If I ain't got you with me baby  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

* * *

People aplauded and cheered especially Hotaru's fans... 

"Oh, YES!!! I'm gonna sing with Hotaru tonight!" Mikan cheered while she enters the stage

**Nonoko:** Next is the great two best friends...

While this is happening, Yuu is trying to explain to Mr. Narumi what happened

* * *

**Never Far Behind**-Aly and Aj

**Mikan:** I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can  
To Help You Break Out Of This Spell  
**Hotaru:** I See You Following your Crowd  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In  
But If Your Gonna Find Yourself  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within

**Mikan:** Hold On To What You Believe

Chorus  
**Hotaru:** I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
**Mikan:** I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
**Hotaru:** Never Far Behind

**Hotaru:** I Am Sending You A Message  
Don't ever Think That It's Too Late  
When You Care About Someone  
There is always room for change  
**Mikan: **You're allowed to make mistakes  
it's a part of every life  
I Don't See you any different  
The Truth Is Shining In Your Eyes

**Hotaru:** Hold On To What You Believe

Chorus  
**Mikan:** I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
**Hotaru:** I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
**Hotaru and Mikan:** Never Far Behind

**Mikan:** You Can Take Your Time  
And I Know  
From My Heart

**Mikan:** I Will Always Be Your Friend  
**Hotaru:** I Know Who You Are Inside  
**Hotaru and Mikan: **I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be here waiting  
Waiting by my side  
God  
Is Never Far Behind

I Am Sending you a message

* * *

Then, Mikan gets the applause but Hotaru gets the cheers and the banners 

Hotaru then approached Mikan...

"Mikan, Whatever that will happen... You know I'm always here."

"I know 'cause your my bestfriend... forever." Mikan said

**Meanwhile...**

Natsume was still searching for Mikan and gives up when he saw Yoichi lying on the field

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked

"Tickets were sold out and all the teachers were in your program so I'm watching the stars until your show ends."

"Oh, is that so..." Natsume said while he joins Yoichi on the grass

"Yeah, How about you?" Yoichi asked

"I'm looking..."

"Looking for who?"

"... No one... Why don't you come with me?"

"But I have no..."

"Not all rules are meant to be followed."

"So are we breaking the rules?"

"Why? Scared?"

"No way!!!"

And the two walked to the show again

Natsume and Mikan's POV

Where are you?

Do you know that I'm looking for you, idiot!?

Where did you go...?

End of POV

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Add me up at Yahoo Messenger... danix(underscore)rush

* * *


	7. Hold On or Let Go?

**Chapter Seven- Hold On Or Let Go...?**

_**Note:**__Hotaru and Ruka Moments_

**Rumors-**Lindsay Lohan

**Sumire:** Saturday steppin' into the club  
And it makes me wanna tell the DJ  
Turn It Up  
**Anna:** I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound

**Nonoko:** But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
**Hotaru:** Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

BRIDGE:  
**Mikan:** Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
Like I wanna do

CHORUS:  
**All the Girls: **I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

**Hotaru:** Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
**Mikan:** I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?)

**Anna:** I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
**Nonoko:** 'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

BRIDGE:  
**Sumire: **Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
Like I wanna do

CHORUS:  
**Hotaru:** I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
**Mikan:** Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

**Hotaru:** I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)

**Sumire:** I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)

**Mikan:** What they (follow) me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they) let me live

Take this for just what it is

CHORUS:  
**Misaki:** I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is  
**  
All the Girls:** I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

* * *

Natsume is still walking with Yoichi and Mikan is with Anna on Anna's dressing room

Meanwhile...

Hotaru was with Ruka on his dressing room

"The show is about to end..." Hotaru said

"I know... And Natsume and Mikan are..."

"Ruka... I thought that for a long time, that you have feelings for her but why are you giving her up?"

"Love is getting ready for anything... If it's to hold on or to let go..."

"And you chose to let go of her..."

"Yes, for his and her happiness..."

"You're no prince... you're a saint... a martyr."

"I guess I am..."

"Anyway... What's going to happen next?"

Then, Mr. Narumi goes in

"Hey! Why are you still here, Hotaru?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Now, Where's everybody? We have to get ready for the Grand Finale... The show is about to end but the staff are not in place..."

"Why don't you calm down, teacher?"

"You're right... This gives me stress and wrinkles..."

"I think we must extend the show..."

"But how?"

"I think Yuu had mentioned to you about our dear friends..."

"A-ha... then..."

Then, Mr. Narumi, Hotaru and Ruka sets a plan

"Okay...!!! But... Wait... While we're doing this, who's going to perform...?" Mr. Narumi said

"I think we must tell everyone about this, first... " Ruka suggested

"Mr. Narumi, can you please gather all the staff and tell them that's the plan... at the mean time..." Hotaru said and looks at Ruka

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ruka said while he sweats

"We'll have a little fun..." Hotaru replied

"What do you mean by 'fun'... huh?"

Hotaru dragged Ruka out the room while Yuu watches he's step while he walks in the room...

"Oh! Hi, Mr. Narumi! What are you doing here?" Yuu asked him

"I was just checking you, guys... I thought there's something wrong going on..." Mr. Narumi said

"Yeah... I feel so bad for the two... What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you later... But, first... Gather all the staff in here..."

"Here?"

"Yeah... I'll host for a minute..."

"Uhmm... okay... if you say so..."

Then, Yuu and Mr. Narumi went off

In a distance, Mr. Narumi saw Hotaru, Ruka and Nonoko talking...

"I'm sorry, but the next performance is the grand finale..." Nonoko said to Hotaru and Ruka

"But Mr. Narumi gave us permission to perform on stage..." Ruka said

"We'll extend the show... for our friends..." Hotaru said

"Huh? But..."

"Nonoko, Don't worry... I'll take it from here... How about you go to the meeting now?" Mr. Narumi said

"Ok..."

_**At The Stage**_

**Mr. Narumi:** So, Let's have a fun moment with my exotic lovebirds...

"I think I don't like the word Lovebirds." Ruka said

"Well, I pretty much don't like the word exotic." Hotaru said while they walk in stage

**

* * *

**

Happy Together- Simple Plan

**Ruka:** Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right

To think about the girl you love and hold her tight

So happy together

**Hotaru:** If I should call you up, invest a dime

And you say you belong to me and ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

So happy together

**Ruka and Hotaru:** I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue

For all my life

**Hotaru:** Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

**Ruka:** If I should call you up, invest a dime

_Vocals:_ (Call you up)

And you say you belong to me and ease my mind

_Vocals:_ (Ease my mind)

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

_Vocals: _(Very fine)

So happy together

_Vocals:_ (together)

**Hotaru:** I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

**Ruka:** When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue

For all my life

**Hotaru and Ruka:** I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue

For all my life

**Hotaru:** About my life

_Vocals:_ (Yeah!)

**Ruka:** Call you up

**Hotaru:** Ease my mind

Ease my mind

**Ruka:** Ease my mind!

**Ruka and Hotaru:** I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue

For all my life

_Vocals:_ Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

**Ruka:** So happy together

_Vocals: _(Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)

Hotaru: So happy together

_Vocals: _(Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)

**Ruka and Hotaru: **So how is the weather

_Vocals: _(Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)

**Hotaru and Ruka:** So happy together

_Vocals: _(Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)

* * *

Then, the crowd cheered while Hotaru and Ruka goes to the backstage

_**At The Backstage**_

After the meeting, the girls rushed to Mikan and re-dressed up Mikan...

"Mikan, you'll have to memorize these lyrics..." Anna said

"What?!? There are two lyrics here..." Mikan said

"Why don't you just shut up and memorize?" Hotaru said

"Hotaru... Were you the one who was singing with Ruka?" Mikan asked

"Just memorize..."

"You were amazing!!!"

"I said memorize..." Hotaru said while she elbowed Mikan's head

"I will, but you didn't have to go that far!"

While Mikan is memorizing her lines on the script, Natsume is finally there

"Yoichi, You'll watch from here. Okay?" Natsume said while he drags a chair at the side of the entrance to the stage

"Okay... How about you?" Yoichi said

"I'll be at my dressing room... Stay here until I come back."

"Ok..."

Natsume turned his back to Yoichi and Koko was in front of him

"Hey, I'm sorry... Let me pay back what I said to you..." Koko said while he drags Natsume to his dressing room

"Is this really how you say sorry?" Natsume said while he reads his lines on the song

"Just do it, Naatsume..." Ruka said to him

"Fine. I'll memorize the darn script."

Then, Mr. Narumi called out for Hotaru and Ruka

"Yes?" Hotaru said

"You're all up next... I'm expecting to see you all in a big smile." Mr. Narumi said

"Oh, yeah... But I don't know if Natsume has memorized his lines." Ruka said

"He can do it... So, Let's go..." Hotaru said

"Goodluck!" Mr. Narumi said

_**At The Stage**_

_When Natsume started to sing, Mikan wondered_

**

* * *

**

Wait A Minute- Pussycat Dolls

**All the Boys:** Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl

_Vocals:_ (Wait a minute)

**All the Girls:** Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door

_Vocals:_ (Wait a minute)

**Ruka:** She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)

**Hotaru:** I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute)

**Natsume:** Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back

_Vocals: _(Wait a minute)

**Mikan:** Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?

_Vocals: _(Wait a minute)

**Nonoko:** Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)  
**Mikan:** Did I mention he was buying a bar?  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)  
**Sumire:** Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)  
**Anna:** He been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)

**Ruka:** Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
**Hotaru:** Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
**Natsume:** Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
**Mikan:** Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

**Hotaru:** What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)  
Why you be bugging?  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions now I want you to go  
So break (Break)

**---Instrumental--- **_They all danced with their partners_

**Koko:** Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up

Hey, let me talk to you for a minuteShut up...shut up 

**Tsubasa:** I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough

**Misaki:** Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more  
_Vocals:_ (Wait a minute)

**Yuu:** Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
**Nonoko:** Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
**Koko:** Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
**Anna:** Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

**Misaki:** See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up here  
In your cadillac  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though  
(Wait a minute)

**Sumire:** What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
I don't want your jewelry  
You can't buy this  
So you can keep that  
Wait a minute...  
Uh yeah, you can give me that back

* * *

_**At The Backstage**_

"Natsume..." Mikan called him as she walks to him

_Natsume's POV_

Mikan...

I... I can do this...

_End of POV_

"I..." they both said at the same time

"Hmp, You all planned this. Am I right?" Natsume said to the crew

"Glad you knew...!!!" Mr. Narumi said, "Now, Let's leave them alone."

"Natsume... I have something to tell you..." Mikan said while she trembles in her nervousness

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

Hey... I'm sorry for the late update. I'm just preparing for school here in the Philippines and I have training in swimming everyday... So I have no much time to figure this one out... Sorry about that.

I just want to thank all the reviewers for the support.

Just a question... _**What song fits for Natsume and Mikan? Ruka and Hotaru?**_

Because these are my ideas:

_Start of Something New by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens for Ruka and Hotaru_

_At The Beginning by Richard Marx for Natsume and Mikan_

_You and Me by Lifehouse_


	8. Fireworks

**Chapter Eight- Fireworks**

"I..." Mikan said as she looks at Natsume's eyes...

"Natsume... I know this is a foolish thing to do but, Natsume..." Mikan said while she bows her head

And Natsume just stares

"Natsume, I... I LOVE YOU!!!" Mikan shouted

-----CoMMeRCiaL-----

Natsume was shocked and was about to talk...

When Nonoko and Yoichi came running

"Mr. Narumi, please help us..." Nonoko said

"What's wrong?" Mr. Narumi asked

"The audience are shouting for Natsume... and I... I..."

Yoichi held Natsume's hand dragging him to the entrance to the stage...

"C'mon..." Yoichi said

Then, Nonoko and Yoichi pushed him in the the stage

While he and the others trying to stop them...

Well, that's a bummer...

He's forced to walk in the stage and continue the show

Then, Mr. Narumi talked to Nonoko

"Uhmm... Nonoko..." Mr. Narumi said

A few seconds later...

"I'm such a bad person...!!!" Nonoko sobbed

"No... No..." Yuu and Mr. Narumi said, trying to make her feel better...

Mikan walked near and said

"Don't worry, Nonoko. I know he doesn't like me..." Mikan said while she smiled

Then, all of them stared at her

_Ruka's POV_

I know...

I know you're hurt and bleeding inside...

_End of POV_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

_At the Backstage_

Then, the music starts

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Did he forgot the lyrics?"

The crowd murmured

_Natsume's POV_

What's going on?

I can't say... anything...

She...

She...

She's the one...

who...

I love...

What should I do?

I never been this troubled...

I... I... Don't know what to do?

I can't move...

My heart is beating like crazy...

So, it's true...

She does love...

_End of POV_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

_At the Stage_

_Mikan's POV_

Oh, no...

What should I do?

I have to do something...

_End of POV_

Another beat of musicwas played...

And Mikan walks to stage while Natsume backs off a little...

* * *

**Why** -Avril Lavigne

**Mikan:** Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart

Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

* * *

"Mikan..." Natsume said, "You..." 

"I know I'm a fool... so you don't have to say it." Mikan said

Mikan was about to leave when Ruka walked in and dragged her in again...

* * *

**Just The Girl **- Click Five

**Ruka:** She's cold and she's cruel  
but she knows what she's doin'  
she pushed me in the pool  
at our last school reunion  
she laughs at my dreams  
but i dream about her laughter  
strange as it seems  
she's the one i'm after

(chorus:)  
cause she's bittersweet  
she knocks me off of my feet  
and i can't help myself  
i don't want anyone else  
she's a mystery  
she's too much for me  
but i keep comin' back for more  
she's just the girl i'm lookin' for

she can't keep a secret  
for more than an hour  
she runs on 100 proof attitude power  
and the more she ignores me  
the more i adore her  
what can i do?  
i'd do anything for her

cause she's bittersweet  
she knocks me off of my feet  
and i can't help myself  
i don't want anyone else  
she's a mystery  
she's too much for me  
but i keep comin' back for more  
she's just the girl i'm lookin' for

the way she sees it's me  
on her caller id  
she won't pick up the phone  
she'd rather be alone  
but i can't give up just yet  
cause every word she's ever said  
is still ringin' in my head  
still ringin' in my head

she's cold and she's cruel  
but she knows what she's doin'  
knows just what to say  
so my whole day is ruined

cause she's bittersweet  
she knocks me off of my feet  
and i can't help myself  
i don't want anyone else  
she's a mystery  
she's too much for me  
but i keep comin' back for more

cause she's bittersweet  
she knocks me off of my feet  
and i can't help myself  
i don't want anyone else  
she's a mystery  
she's too much for me  
but i keep comin' back for more  
oh, i keep comin' back for more  
she's just the girl i'm lookin' for  
just the girl i'm lookin' for

i'm lookin' for  
i'm lookin' for  
i'm lookin' for  
just the girl i'm lookin' for

* * *

Ruka stepped aside and Hotaru walked in beside to Ruka... 

"So this is the end..." Hotaru said

"Yeah..." Ruka replied

Then, Mikan looked at Ruka

And Ruka nodded her back

* * *

**At the Beginning**- Richard Marx ft. Donna Lewis

**Mikan:** We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

**Natsume:** No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

**Mikan:** Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

**Natsume:** Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

**Mikan:** I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

**Natsume:** In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

**Natsume:** We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

**Mikan:** Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

**Natsume:** Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

**Mikan:** I'll be there

When the world stops turning

**Natsume:** I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

**Mikan:** At the beginning with you

**Natsume:** I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

**Mikan:** Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

**Natsume and Mikan:** Nothing's gonna tear us apart

**Natsume:** Life is a road

And I want to keep going

**Mikan:** Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

**Natsume and Mikan:** Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

**Mikan:** I'll be there

When the world stops turning

**Natsume:** I'll be there

When the storm is through

**Mikan and Natsume:** In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

**Mikan:** Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on...

**Natsume:** Starting out on a journey

**Mikan:** Life is a road and I wanna going

**Natsume:** Love is river I wanna keep flowing

**Mikan:** In the end I wanna be standing

_Natsume held her face near to his face_

_"I love you, too." Natsume said and kissed Mikan on her lips_

**Ruka and Hotaru:** At the beginning with you.

* * *

While Mikan and Natsume kissed each other, 

Time stopped... like a blazing meteor of silence hit the world

After some few seconds, after they kissed,

the people cheered... and others changed from Natsume fans to _Natsume __and Mikan __Fans_

Hotaru held Ruka's hand and said, "Mision... accomplished!"

Then some people cheered for Hotaru and Ruka,

Ruka blushed while Hotaru smiled.

Then, red fireworks displayed the sky

The music started again...

and the crew and staff of the show began to appear on stage even Mr. Bear appeared...

* * *

**We're All in This Together- **_High School Musical_

_Koko and Anna:_** Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
**_Yuu and Nonoko:_** Together, were there for each other every time  
**_Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu:_** Together together come on lets do this right**

_Natsume:_** Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about**

_Mikan:_** Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong**

_Nonoko, Koko, Anna and Yuu:_ **We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
**_Natsume and Mikan:_ **We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
**_Nonoko, Koko, Anna, Yuu, Natsume and Mikan:_** Make our dreams come true**

_Mr. Narumi:_** Together, together, together everyone  
**_Tsubasa:_** Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
**_Misaki:_** Together, were there for each other every time  
**_Tsubasa, Misaki and Mr. Narumi: _**Together together come on lets do this right**

_Ruka:_** We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout**

_Hotaru:_** We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all**

_Tsubasa and Misaki:_** We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
**_Mr. Narumi and Sumire:_** We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come**

_Ruka and Hotaru:_** We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
**_Natsume and Mikan: _**We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it**

_All:_** Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world**

**INSTRUMENTAL**

_Ruka and Hotaru:_** We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come**

_Natsume and Mikan: _**We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it**

_All:_** Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
**_Mikan:_ **Come on Everyone!**

* * *

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

This chapter ended by...

Fireworks displayed in the sky with the sparkling stars and the blooming moon.

Every people gazed in the sky

and realized that

_everyday is another chapter_

_that we write_

_in our __book of life._

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_


	9. Blue Sky

**Chapter Nine- Blue Sky**

In a dull room,

The shine came in and filled the room with light...

A girl woke up and and walked to her study table.

She grabbed a pen and a paper.

* * *

_Dear Grandpa,_

_How are you? I'm just saying to you that last night was the best night ever!!! The show was a big success!!! Even though I had a little problem... Saint Valentine helped me... Uhmm... Today, I just wanna ask if I can have a boyfriend... He's Natsume... He's the one I'm saying about... _"The guy that I love..." _I do love him, grandpa. Can he be my boyfriend? Don't worry about me. I can handle myself now... with my friends. Speaking about friends, Hotaru and I are really working hard for the upcoming test. And this guy, Ruka... I think he likes my bestfriend. He said he'll give some flowers to Hotaru as a peace offering. But I think he'll give it as a sign of love. Well, that's all! Please take care...!!!_

_Love... Your only grand daughter,_

_Mikan_

* * *

"No... Mikan...!!!" her grandpa said, "I hope you're still a virgin...!"

* * *

_Dear Mikan,_

_I'm fine here. I'm not alone anymore. The pictures you sent to me gives light in the house. I saw the picture of you and Natsume... He seems kind of cold. But I know, I didn't teach my only grand daughter to choose a bad boy to be her boyfriend. I agree to your decision. I know you can stand out with or without your friends. Take care, my dear._

_Love,_

_Grandpa_

* * *

Mikan came running to Natsume and hugs him quickly under the Sakura tree 

"CLICK!!!"

Hotaru showed in with her brand new camera

"Hey, what's up with the big smile, Mikan?" Hotaru asked

"Grandpa agreed Natsume to be my boyfriend." Mikan said, "Well, What's up with the new camera?"

"My camera lost last night." Hotaru replied

"Anyway, Did you see Ruka?" Natsume asked

"Yeah, I see him right over there behind you..." she said while she points Ruka running

"Hey..." Ruka called them

"What's wrong Ruka?" Mikan asked

"Someone took a picture of you two kissing last night." Ruka said to Natsume and Mikan

"Well, It couldn't be me..." Hotaru said, "My camera is lost. This one is a new one."

"So who took the pictures...?"

While they trying to guess who's behind it...

While onn the branch of the Sakura tree

"Well, I didn't do it." this boy said and laughs

The boy's name was Yoichi...

Yoichi is holding the lost camera of Hotaru

* * *

_Next are scenes were Mikan gains success with her firends and teachers_

Background song:

**Start of Something New**_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

* * *

**After some years,**

Ruka and Natsume continued to college

While Hotaru entered a company and by the next month she'll be the manager of it

As for me...

Mr. Narumi and I built a foundation for all the people around the world

Were people can accept theirselves and be happy for what they have

* * *

_  
_

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

* * *

**After a few years **

Wind blew towards the stage of the alice academy

Natsume and Ruka graduated and found their jobs

While Hotaru is looking at the window towards the sky in her office.

Mikan reading the headlines

"Miss Hotaru Imai, The best bussinesswoman in Japan."

And reads the next page

"Miss Mikan Sakura, The most inspirational girl in the world."

_

* * *

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

* * *

_

"... with her foundation working for years. The owner of the SMILE Foundation..." Mr. Narumi said

"... is none other than, Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga."

* * *

**aLniX:** If you're asking... how about the others...? Well...

Yuu ended up in Hotaru's company, working as her assistant

Nonoko and Anna sells the best flowers in town

Koko owns an Italian restaurant

Sumire became an actress who endorses all their products _(Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna) _

Yoichi is Hotaru's apprentice

Tsubasa and Misaki teaches with Mr. Narumi at Alice Academy and after a week, they got married

Mr. Narumi also teaches at Alice Academy and at the same time, a writer

A writer who writes what a little girl has taught a teacher that doesn't know.

* * *

_Mr. Narumi's POV_

"It's been over twenty years...

Since I knew that girl."

_I also typed in my laptop,_

"She taught me more,

than I taught her.

But life isn't ending here yet.

There'll be no ends just new beginnings.

And if I'll fade in this world...

The blue sky will remember our memories we made and shared."

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

This story has ended...

I hoped you liked it...!!!

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_


	10. Special Chapter

**Warning:_ Special Chapter on the run..._**

**

* * *

**

**xxCrystaL MooNxx:** Hi...!!! How are you? It's already 2008 and I just broke my new year's resolution! YEHEY!

_**Natsume:**_ Wow! You're really a good role model for the youth. Breaking a promise...

**xxCrystaL MooNxx:** Oh, yeah... How about you in my other fanfic for this year... You broke a promise on that one!

_**Natsume:**_ Whatever! I was acting... that's what I do... Wait... Your not the author of this fic. It's aLniX.

**xxCrystaL MooNxx:** Well, I changed my pen name.

_**Natsume:**_ And you told others that it was a continuation of this fic... Well, I'm already 28 years old now...

**xxCrystaL MooNxx:** I meant after that program...

_**Natsume:**_ So... why visit again in this fic? To tell your latest fanfic?

**xxCrystaL MooNxx:** Yeah... The title is "I Hate That I Love You"... If in this fic... Mikan was chasing Natsume...

_Natsume ready to fire..._

**xxCrystaL MooNxx:** Well... uhmmm... (can't concentrate on what she's saying) Let's analyze what's the meaning of two-timer...

_xxCrystaL MooNxx runs for her life._

* * *

"Mom..." a five-year-old-child called

"Yes, my dear..."she replied him, "Do you want me to read you a book?"

"No... I want you to tell me the Natsume-Mikan Love Story."

"Well, you just must tune-in in the original series."

"But, mom..."

"Mikan?" a raven guy called

"What is it?" Mikan replied

"Was that dad?"

"Yes."

"I'm back..." the raven guy said

"Dad.." the child said while he hugs his dearest dad

"Natsume..." Mikan gently said... and changes mood, "Where the hell did you go? It's already 10:30 p.m."

"I just took care of some trash outside!"

_**xxCrystaL MooNxx:** HEY!_

"That long...?"

"Wait, why are you so mad about?"

"Because I'm worried about you, dummie!"

"Because you love each other" the child said

"I love you too!" Natsume said

Then, Mikan hugs Natsume and their child. Then, lived happily ever after... did they?

"Wait... something is burning." the child said

"Oh, no... my masterpiece!" Mikan shouted

"Great... no dinner!" Natsume annoyingly said

"Oh... Look who's talking..."

and they fight all over again.

_**xxCrystaL MooNxx:** Still not happily ever after..._

_xxCrystaL MooNxx walks out of studio with burning hair._

_**xxCrystaL MooNxx: **Funny... I still smell the burning cook of Mikan... MY HAIR!!!_

_**Natsume:** Operation-Trash... Burnt! Mission Accomplished._

_Operation- Burnt Cooking of Mikan... Still in progress..._


	11. Announcement

**Announcement! **

I need an assistant and a beta reader.

Please contact me quickly if you are interested.

I'm making a pretty big story.

I need help.

Thanks!

Check out my profile and notify me...!

Take Care!

**--xxCrystaLMooNxx--**

**PS.**

I really need _**HELP!**_

**PPS.**

I'm going to delete this page in a week.


End file.
